Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to electrically driven devices for examination of remote areas within, for example, the body, for access of these areas of the body for both diagnostic and therapeutic purposes, and for guiding separate medical devices to remote locations within the body.
Discussion of Prior Art
The bulk of investigative capability of the gastrointestinal tract involves fiberoptic enteroscopy such as upper gastrointestinal (GI) endoscopy and colonoscopy, both of which limit evaluation to the terminal regions of the gastrointestinal tract. Gastroenterologists have limited options for examination of the small bowel. To examine the vast length of jejunum and ileum, x-ray computed tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, capsule endoscopy, other imaging techniques or invasive surgical exploration are required. These current approaches are limited in their diagnostic ability, are expensive and often expose the patient to potential morbidity.
Furthermore, there are few options for treatment of remote pathology since actively controlled access is limited to the terminal segments of the tract. Access to the middle regions of the gut often requires an invasive surgical procedure.
Gastroenterologists and related investigators are actively seeking devices to both examine and treat these regions remote to natural orifices such as the mouth, nose, anus, urethral meatus and ostomy sites.
However, there exists no simple device that allows active and controlled access to remote areas such as, but not limited to, the small bowel in humans and animals, wherein the device can be fashioned for both diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.